finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Speicherpunkt
[[Datei:Speicherkristall_in_Final_Fantasy_XII.jpg|thumb|300px|Ein Speicherkristall in Final Fantasy XII]] Speicherpunkte sind ein zentrales spielmechanisches Element in nahezu allen Spielen der Final Fantasy-Reihe sowie den Ablegern. Es handelt sich um eine lokale Möglichkeit zur Festhaltung des Spielfortschritts an vordefinierten Plätzen. Die Spiele sind so umfangreich, dass sie mit einem einzigen Anlauf nicht zu Ende gespielt werden können; daher ist es zwingend notwendig, den Fortschritt festzuhalten, um zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt das Spiel wieder aufnehmen zu können. Es gibt dabei keine Mengenrestriktionen, der Spieler kann beliebig häufig speichern. Neben der Möglichkeit an einem lokalen Speicherpunkt seinen Spielstand zu sichern, gibt es in einigen Spielen wie z.B. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance die Funktion des Schnellspeicherns. Dadurch kann der Spieler zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt speichern und später an der gleichen Stelle wieder fortsetzen. Ein Nachteil dabei ist jedoch, dass dieser Stand nur temporär ist und vergeht, sollte die Party im Kampf fallen. In diesem Fall müsste der Spieler auf seinen Speicherstand an dem letzten gespeicherten Speicherpunkt zurückgreifen. In den iOS-Versionen von Final Fantasy IV und Final Fantasy V wurde diese Funktion erneut aufgegriffen und das Spiel speichert nun jedes Mal automatisch nach einem erfolgreich abgeschlossenem Kampf oder wenn der Spieler einen anderen Ort betritt. Charakteristika Speicherpunkte kommen grundsätzlich nur in Dungeons, Höhlen, Verliesen und ähnlichem vor, wohingegen auf der Weltkarte überall und jederzeit gespeichert werden kann, womit sie im übertragenen Sinne als ein einziger Speicherpunkt verstanden werden kann. Nur wenn sich die Spielfigur auf den Speicherpunkt stellt, steht der Speicherbefehl im Menü zur Verfügung, ansonsten ist er grau hinterlegt und nicht ausführbar. In neueren Spielen kann der Speicherpunkt per Knopfdruck aktiviert werden und führt automatisch zum Speicherbefehl. Das Aussehen der Speicherpunkte wechselt von Spiel zu Spiel und hat meistens einen besonderen Bezug zur jeweiligen Spielwelt oder zur Handlung. Erstmals wurden Speicherpunkte in Final Fantasy IV implementiert, zuvor konnte in den drei Vorgängern nur auf der Weltkarte gespeichert werden beziehungsweise in Final Fantasy I ausschließlich via Übernachtung in einem Gasthaus. Oftmals ist nur auf Speicherpunkten der Einsatz von kurativen Items wie Zelten oder Hütten möglich, wodurch Speicherpunkte gleichzeitig als Raststellen verwendet werden können, um Treffer- und Magiepunkte zu regenerieren sowie negative Zustände zu neutralisieren. In einigen Spielen stellen die Speicherpunkte selbst diese Werte vollständig zurück und heilen die Spielfiguren. Speicherpunkte dienen in ihrer Funktion gleichzeitig als Rücksetzpunkte nach einem Game Over. Der Spieler startet seinen Spielstand im Titelbildschirm neu und befindet sich dann wieder beim zuletzt genutzten Speicherpunkt, wobei sämtlicher zwischenzeitlich erzielter Fortschritt, seien es gewonnene Erfahrungspunkte oder gefundene Schätze, zurückgesetzt wird. Manche Spiele übergehen den Titelbildschirm und starten den Spielstand direkt vom letzten Speicherpunkt neu. Oft werden Speicherpunkte so platziert, dass sie einerseits als faire Rücksetzpunkte vor schwierigen Kämpfen gegen Bossgegner genutzt werden können oder andererseits als Raststelle im Anschluss an eine schwere Passage. Die Anzahl und die Verteilung der Speicherpunkte können somit den Schwierigkeitsgrad eines Abschnitts maßgeblich beeinflussen. Manche Spiele erlauben auch ein Speichern nach bedeutenden Handlungsereignissen beziehungsweise nach Abschluss eines Kapitels oder Abschnittes. Auftreten ''Final Fantasy IV thumb|200px|Ein Speicherpunkt aus der PC-Version von Final Fantasy IV. Speicherpunkte haben verschiedene Formen, welche davon abhängen, in was für einem Gebiet sich der Spieler aufhält. Grundsätzlich sehen Speicherpunkte wie steinerne Altäre oder kreisförmige Bodenmuster aus. In Umgebungen mit technischen Elementen wie im Turm von Zot wurde die Optik entsprechend angepasst. In der Höhle der Sylphen und dem Land der Beschwörbaren ist ein Speicherpunkt ein Hexagramm auf beigem Untergrund. Für die Nintendo DS-Version wurden die Speicherpunkte geringfügig verändert und tauchen als leuchtender Kreis am Boden auf. In früheren Versionen des Spiels haben die Speicherpunkte ein durchaus abweichendes Aussehen. In den Nachfolgern ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- und Final Fantasy IV: The After Years sind die Speicherpunkte identisch mit denen im Originalspiel. Ebenfalls allen gemein ist die Möglichkeit des Einsatzes von Zelten und Hütten zur Erholung. ''Final Fantasy V Speicherpunkte erscheinen als weiße, leuchtende Kreise, von denen ein helles Licht aufsteigt. An Speicherpunkten ist es möglich, Zelte und Hütten zu verwenden, um die Gesundheit der Spielfiguren zu erneuern. Final Fantasy VI Bei diesem Spiel erscheinen Speicherpunkte als hell leuchtende und glitzernde Sterne. Auf ihnen kann der Spieler Zelte und Schlafsäcke verwenden. Final Fantasy VII 75px|right|Ein Speicherpunkt aus Final Fantasy VII. Der Speicherpunkt in ''Final Fantasy VII wird in den Farben grün und lila und einem schwebenden "C", welches für "Checkpoint" steht, dargestellt. Er kann benutzt werden, sobald der Spieler mit dem spielbaren Charakter diesen berührt und anschließend im Menü den Punkt "Speichern" auswählt. Des Weiteren steht das PHS bei Speicherpunkten zur Verfügung, welches dem Spieler ermöglicht, die Zusammenstellung der Gruppe zu ändern. Zudem erhält der Spieler während den finalen Ereignissen auf der CD 3 in einer Schatztruhe im Nordkrater das einmalige Item Speicherkristall, mit dem er an einem beliebigen Punkt im Krater einen Speicherpunkt herbeirufen und ebenfalls den Spielfortschritt speichern kann. ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Der Speicherpunkt in ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy besteht aus einer Mako-Quelle und ist mit einem holografischen SOLDAT-Logo versehen. Zudem besteht nur an einem Speicherpunkt die Möglichkeit, Missionen anzunehmen und durchzuführen, indem man das Spielermenü aufruft und den Menüpunkt „Missionen“ wählt. ''Final Fantasy VIII left|75px Die Speicherpunkte in ''Final Fantasy VIII bestehen aus einem Symbol, um das ein blauer und ein gelber Ring rotieren. Das Symbol erinnert dabei an das ringartige Ornament, das zu Beginn des Spiels über dem Balamb Garden kreist und mit fortgeschrittener Handlung unter ihm. Speicherpunkte lassen sich an den verschiedensten Orten abseits des Weltmodus finden. Einige von ihnen sind zudem unsichtbar und können nur durch Koppeln von Sirens Truppen-Ability Wünschelrute sicht- und damit nutzbar gemacht werden. ''Final Fantasy IX thumb|Kupo stellt den ersten Speicher-Mogry im Spiel dar. Im neunten Titel der ''Final Fantasy-Hauptreihe stellen die meisten Mogrys, auf die der Spieler trifft, Speicherpunkte dar. Sie können an bestimmten Positionen angetroffen werden und speichern beliebig oft den Spielstand des Spielers. Aufgrund der späteren Unzugänglichkeit einiger Orte, wechseln einige Mogrys ihren Aufenthaltsort. Zudem erhält der Spieler nach dem Durchschreiten des Verwunschenen Waldes den wichtigen Gegenstand Mogrys Flöte. Dieser ermöglicht es den Mogry Moguo jederzeit an einem beliebigen Ort auf der Weltkarte zu rufen und somit stets einen individuellen Speicherpunkt zu erschaffen. Moguo bietet die Funktionen Speichern und Zelten an, jedoch nicht die des Mog-Nets und Mog-Shops. Im Ort der Erinnerung und der Kristallwelt hingegen werden die Mogrys durch leuchtende Kugeln ersetzt, die ebenfalls an bestimmten Orten erscheinen. Einige von jenen im Ort der Erinnerung sind unsichtbar und somit nur durch gründliches Untersuchen der Umgebung zu entdecken. Diese befinden sich in den Bereichen Ewige Erinnerung, Vergänglichkeit und Portal ins Nichts. Bei all diesen Speicherpunkten gibt es weitere Optionen neben der Speicherfunktion. Die Gruppe kann sich an ihnen beispielsweise mit einem Zelt erholen, bei den Kugeln die Gruppenmitglieder wechseln oder bei den Mogrys die Mog-Net- bzw. Mog-Shop-Funktionen nutzen. Lediglich der letzte Speicherpunkt in der Kristallwelt ermöglicht es dem Spieler zum ersten Speicherpunkt im Ort der Erinnerung teleportiert zu werden. Die Teleportation ist jedoch auf diese Richtung beschränkt, sodass der Spieler den ganzen Weg in die Kristallwelt erneut zu Fuß bestreiten muss. ''Final Fantasy X [[Datei:Gippel in Bevelle am Speicherpunkt.jpg|thumb|Speicherpunkt in ''Final Fantasy X und Final Fantasy X-2.]] In Final Fantasy X kann der Spielfortschritt ausschließlich an Speicher-Sphäroiden gespeichert werden. Dabei handelt es sich um blau leuchtende Kugeln, die über einem goldenen Sockel schweben und auf der Karte jeweils als kleine, weiße Quadrat gekennzeichnet sind. Wird der Sphäroid durch Betätgen der Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste aktiviert so öffnet sich ein Menü, in dem zunächst nur Speichern gewählt werden kann. Im Verlauf der Handlung erweitert sich dieses um die Optionen Ins Blitzballstadion, um jederzeit das Mini-Spiel Blitzball starten zu können, und das Luftschiff, dessen Brücke von jedem Speicherpunkt aus erreicht werden kann. Das bloße Berühren eines Speicher-Spähroiden heilt dabei die gesamte Gruppe und die Bestia vollständig, selbst wenn das Menü anschließend geschlossen wird. ''Final Fantasy X-2 In ''Final Fantasy X-2 sehen die Speicherpunkte genauso aus, wie im Vorgänger und ermöglichen ebenfalls das Speichern an sich und die Rückkehr auf das Luftschiff, welches in diesem Titel Celsius heißt. Der einzige Unterschied besteht darin, dass der Speicherpunkt den Spieler nun nicht mehr ins Blitzballstadion bringt, da die Spielmechanik dahingehend verändert wurde, dass der Spieler nicht mehr selbst aktiv am Blitzball-Spiel teilnimmt, sondern in der Rolle des Trainers einer eigenen Mannschaft fungiert. ''Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII werden die üblichen Speicherpunkte durch Speicherkristalle dargestellt. Dabei können sie in den zwei Farben blau und orange auftreten, wobei letztere eine weitere Funktion neben dem Speichern erfüllen; sie werden Telekristalle genannt und ermöglichen dem Spieler durch Verwendung von Telepo-Steinen eine schnelle Teleportation von einem Ort zum anderen. Darüber hinaus gibt es an einigen Punkten der Handlung bestimmte Gegner, die die Form eines typischen Speicherkristalls angenommen haben und den Spieler sofort angreifen, sollte er versuchen, einen zu benutzen. Nach dem Besiegen verwandeln sich diese Gegner jedoch wieder in einen normalen Speicherkristall. Es ist außerdem zu erwähnen, dass die Berührung eines Speicherkristalls jede Angriffsserie automatisch beendet. ''Final Fantasy XIII In ''Final Fantasy XIII ähnelt der Speicherpunkt von weitem einer Speicherkarte. Nähert man sich aber, klappt sich der Speicherpunkt aus und er wird zu einem hochmodernen und benutzungsfähigen Gerät. Nun kann man neben dem Speichern auch auf die Shops zugreifen und sowohl Waffen als auch Accessoires modifizieren, wobei letzteres erst in Kapitel 4 freigeschaltet wird und dafür sogenannte Komponenten benötigt werden. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 right|30px In ''Final Fantasy Type-0 sind Speicherpunkte schwebende orangerote Kristalle, auf denen Etros Portal abgebildet ist und über denen in blauer Leuchtschrift das Kanji für Aufzeichnung (jap. 録, Roku) schwebt. An ihnen kann nicht nur der aktuelle Spielstand festgehalten, sondern auch der Feldcharakter gewechselt, Ausrüstung geändert und Abilitys verbessert werden. Außerdem ermöglichen sie den Zugang zum Kristarium. Während des Wiederholens einer Mission kann an Speicherpunkten nicht gespeichert werden. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates right|100px Speicherpunkte treten in ''Ring of Fates lediglich im Story-Modus auf. Dort besitzen sie die Erscheinung von hellblauen Kristallen, die verschiedenenorts auftauchen und dem Spieler das Sichern des Spielfortschritts erlauben. In ihrer Nähe befinden sich keine Gegner, jedoch häufig ein Mogry, der dem Spieler seinen Stempel gibt, wenn er angesprochen wird. Jedoch können die Spieler sich an diesen Punkten lediglich regenerieren oder wiederbeleben, wenn sie im jeweiligen Dungeon kampfunfähig gemacht werden. Wird das Spiel beendet und später fortgesetzt, so muss der Spieler das jeweilige Gebiet erneut von vorn erkunden. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time stehen Speicherpunkte sowohl im Story-Modus, als auch im Multiplayer-Modus zur Verfügung. Sie ermöglichen es dem Spieler zwischen den beiden Modi zu wechseln. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Speicherpunkte werden durch mannshohe, blaue Kristalle dargestellt. Des Weiteren verfügt das Spiel über eine automatische Speicherfunktion und sichert den Spielfortschritt in jedem neuen Gebiet, das der Protagonist Layle betritt, sowie nach bedeutenden Handlungsereignissen. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Ähnlich den Mogrys in ''Final Fantasy IX fungiert ein Lebewesen in diesem Titel als Speicherpunkt. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Person namens Adventurer, welche den Protagonisten häufig während ihrer Reise begegnet. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions right|150px Speicherpunkte erscheinen in Form von blauen Kreisen auf dem Boden. An ihnen kann der Spieler die HP und MP seiner Gruppe zudem mit einem Zelt kurieren. Weiteres Auftreten Bravely Default Der Wanderer, der an manchen Stellen in Dungeons anzutreffen ist, fungiert gleichzeitig als Speicherpunkt und Händler. Spricht man ihn an, hat man die Möglichkeit, verfügbare Objekte vom Norende-Minispiel zu kaufen und den Spielstand zu sichern. Gleichzeitig kommentiert der Wanderer das Geschehen und den Fortschritt des Spielers und übergibt an gewissen Stellen auch einen neuen Spieler-Charakter für die Funktion ''Freund rufen. ''Kingdom Hearts-Reihe'' In der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe tauchen Speicherpunkte in allen Welten an jeweils verschiedenen Orten auf und können von jedem spielbaren Charakter verwendet werden. Zudem kann in Kingdom Hearts I und Kingdom Hearts II von einigen Speicherpunkten aus der Gumi-Jet betreten werden, was den Spieler automatisch zurück zur Weltenkarte führt. Sofern Charaktere in einer Welt vorkommen, die in die aktive Gruppe aufgenommen werden können, ist es möglich die Gruppenaufstellung an Speicherpunkten beliebig umzustellen. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep kann der Spieler zusätzlich neben dem normalen Speichern auch das Kommando-Brett aufrufen, mit welchem er seine Fertigkeiten individuell gestalten kann. en:Save Point it:Punto di salvataggio Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFIV) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFV) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFVI) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFVII) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFVIII) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFIX) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFX) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFX-2) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFXII) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (FFXIII) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (T4HoL) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (Ring of Fates) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (Echoes of Time) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (Crystal Bearers) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (KH) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (KHII) Kategorie:Spielmechanik (KH:BbS)